just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance: It's Only Rock N' Roll
"Just Dance: It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" is an hour-long special of Just Dance TV Show. Summary When the prospect of an Just Dance City concert by a popular boy band drives everyone else into a frenzy, a disgusted Bang Bang P2 decides to counter with an "anti-cute" band of her own called U Stink. But things don't go quite the way she had planned. The Backstreet Boys—Kevin, AJ, Howie D., Brian, and Nick—guest star as animated versions of themselves. Plot After watching a music video of the Backstreet Boys, Bang Bang P2 tells JDM Cheerleader that they are sellouts, and decides to start her own band. After auditioning 14 people, the only good musician she could find is You Can't Hurry Love P2, who plays the keyboard. You Can't Hurry Love P2 encourages Bang Bang P2 not to give up and suggests that she recruit the other musicians herself. Bang Bang P2 speaks to Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), who is a good clarinet player, and JDM Rock, the person Alfonso knows who can play guitar. When they are told they'll get whatever they want as snacks, they agree to join the band. JDM Rapper & JDM West Coast (who were rejected by Bang Bang P2 earlier), decide to start their own band, We-Stink. During their first practice, it becomes obvious that Bang Bang P2 can't sing and play the drums at the same time, so JDM Ballet is recruited as their lead singer. The next day at school, Principal Fine China asks Bang Bang P2 if she and her band could play the PTA fundraiser, and she says yes, though they didn't have a name yet. During practice, JDM Maestro criticizes them, which inspires Bang Bang P2 to call the band U Stink. After the concert, U Stink becomes wildly popular throughout Just Dance City, and Bang Bang P2 gets an interview with a local news channel in Just Dance City, and she said that she refused to play the annual book sale at the library, saying that the fame is getting out of hand and that JDM Ballet didn't ask her. JDM Ballet said that it isn't selling out to be popular, and this leads Bang Bang P2 to quit the band, and they replace Bang Bang P2 with a drum machine. Meanwhile, JDM Rapper & JDM West Coast's band practice doesn't go well, and U Stink is having trouble writing new songs without Bang Bang P2, but then JDM Cheerleader calls and offers to be their manager, which JDM Ballet accepts. When JDM Ballet and Bang Bang P2 fight, You Can't Hurry Love P2 suggests to JDM Ballet that she should try to get Bang Bang P2 back, and then JDM Cheerleader has the group shoot a music video, and that doesn't do so well. U Stink plays a gig at JDM Rapper's sister's Junior High School, which flops due to lack of material. Meanwhile, JDM Rapper asks Bang Bang P2 to join their band, and she said yes. Meanwhile, JDM Cheerleader doesn't hear back from the Backstreet Boys, and she decides to go to their concert and winds up meeting Nick from the Backstreet Boys. Unfortunately, as U Stink is performing live for its first big gig, JDM Ballet isn't doing so well singing, but when the Backstreet Boys come out and start singing, JDM Ballet regains her confidence, and the concert turns out well for all the fans in attendance. Category:Specials Category:Movies